023 Aw Look At 'em
by JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Aw Look At 'em - So Young And Willing To Get Themselves Killed


Five has been a pawn in too many people's games. Reginald's. The Commission's. The Handler's.

With Reginald and The Commission, he didn't have much of a choice. He was a child and out of choices.

The Handler however, Five had a choice. And Five was a fucking idiot.

He willingly walked into the lion's den. Bringing his siblings with him. Right to the Handler. Five is a fucking idiot.

"Hello Number Five. How nice of you to join us." Her voice echoed off the walls and barrelling into Five's head. Five almost forgot how much he despised this woman. Keyword, almost.

The clacking of her heels drilled itself into his skull. "At least this time you brought your dear siblings." She teased, although by the looks on his siblings' faces, it wasn't as obvious to them. Which makes sense since they haven't spent decades unfortunately getting to know the insufferable woman in front of him.

Her eyes flicked from his to each of his siblings. His once again teenage siblings. Because of him. "Spaceboy. The Kraken. The Rumor. The Seance. The Boy. The Horror."

The stupid shiteating grin that had appeared on her face when she looked at Vanya pissed him off. "The White Violin. It is a pleasure to finally meet the one, that will end the world." Like hell that was going to happen now. Things were different.

When did she get all the way over here? In front of Vanya?

Her boney hand reached up towards Vanya's face, just an inch from her cheek when one of Diego's knives scraped the tips of her fingers.

The Handler slowly pulled her fingers away from their sister and towards her eyes, lazily gazing at her now bleeding fingertips. "Oh Number Two," The Handler drawled, flicking her eyes, "you were always so quick to jump to violence. No wonder you were never good enough to be Number One. You couldn't be bothered to think about things before acting. You just have to act now, think later."

"You don't know anything about me." Diego growled. Five had to keep himself from rolling his eyes, how could Diego not see he was literally proving her point right now?

The Handler had the audacity to laugh at his brother. "Number Two. Do you really think we don't do our research on our targets?" Her eyes flicked back to Vanya before moving back to Diego, "Or in this case one of our assets."

Five has had enough of her bullshit by now. "Look, why don't you tell us what you wanted from us in the first place so we can get this over with." Five challenged, giving The Handler the same condescending look she had been giving his siblings, Diego.

Instead of a verbal response, Five was only met with more of her heel clicking and the unnerving feeling of her presence standing far too close to him. "Well Number Five," her disgusting breath reaching his ears was utterly unnerving, "you've walked into my domain. So I will be deciding when I do anything. Question me again, and the consequences may be dire."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No Number Five. I'm not threatening you. Not now. I'm threatening them." Five's gaze followed her finger to where his siblings were gathered, hundreds of Commission agents slowly making their way towards his siblings, who all were being distracted by him and The Handler and not on the much more prevalent incoming threat.

The Handler's ice cold hand wrapped itself around his wrist. "Now now Number Five. You wouldn't want to do anything you might regret." The Handler hissed, the almost inaudible click of a magazine reverberating in his ears.

He saw Vanya's head snap towards where the agents were standing, silently alerting Klaus, who had been standing next to her since they'd gotten here, and Diego, who had moved closer to her after The Handler moved onto Five. "Number Seven, don't do anything stupid now. I wouldn't like to have to call in my back-up."

"What does that mean?" God did Luther always have to be such a fucking idiot.

The Handler didn't seem to even bother trying to hide her grin that time. "Well Number One. Some of my coworkers here would have to first attempt non-lethal methods of restraining powered individuals as yourselves. But once your group shows inevitable resistance they'll have free reign to try some more lethal methods of removing the threats from the situation."

"And why would you tell us that?" Klaus asked. Were all of his brothers complete idiots?

Her eyes switched from Luther's dumb face to Klaus's "Number Four, I thought the answer would be quite obvious by now, -" The Handler started.

"She's not going to let us leave." Diego finished.

The Handler just smiled, looking between the seven siblings. "Well, not alive anyway."


End file.
